It started with a Tshirt
by BackToBackInLoveWithYou
Summary: Oneshot. Can a t-shirt possibly start a relationship? Read and find out. Spitfire, and a little troll action from Robin. Rated T for kissing and brief/mild language.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice. I do own this story though. And I also own my dog, but that's besides the point. If I really owned JY, why in the world would I be writing fanfics? My point exactly. Now, on with the story!**

Artemis sighed as she stretched out on the large sofa in The Cave. She finally had time to herself, to relax. She had changed out of her uniform and wore black spandex shorts and a t-shirt that was to large for her; her hair hung loosely in a floppy ponytail.

Meanwhile, M'gann and Conner were out for a walk on the beach, Kaldur was back visiting Atlantis, Robin was training, and Wally...well, she really didn't care.

She nuzzled her head into the plush furniture and closed her eyes. Artemis absently rubbed her bare legs, it was cold in The Cave. She wished she had worn her sweatpants, but was to lazy to get up and hunt around for them.

'_Some well needed rest, at last...'_ she thought to herself. Artemis could feel her self drifting into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

Until...

"Hey Arty!" Wally called out as he superspeededly vaulted over the back of the couch.

"Don't call me that." She mumbled , trying to ignore the speedster's presence.

Wally merely shrugged as he settled into the sofa and flicked on the television.

Artemis was just about to fall asleep once more when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

She cracked open one eyes, just a sliver, and saw the red haired nuisance watching her curiously.

"Can I help you, Kid Obnoxious?" she spat at him.

"It's nothing..." he said before turning back to the screen.

Artemis shrugged it off, but once she closed her eyes she felt it again. He was staring at her.

"What?" Artemis snapped.

"It's, just that I was wondering...why you are wearing my shirt?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"What are you-?" she began before looking down.

Artemis looked at herself, and low and behold, she was wearing a thin, beat up, white v-neck shirt that definitely was not hers. It had just appeared in her laundry and she thought nothing of it.

At her dumbfound expression Wally looked smug.

Artemis didn't say a word, she just turned her gaze toward the television.

Wally waited a minute before speaking, "Look, just give the shirt back and I'll forgive you."

"Forgive me?" Artemis said with a snort.

"Well, yeah, you did steal my favorite shirt." Wally feigned a serious face, but a smile in his eyes betrayed him.

Artemis spoke slowly, as though he were a child, "I did not steal it. It showed up in my laundry by mistake. And why would you want this piece of junk back anyway? Its practically falling apart at the seams."

"It has sentimental value. Plus you'll get your Artemis funk all over it." he lied. Wally just wanted an excuse to talk to the beautiful blonde archer. Not that he would ever tell her that.

"I don't think you can have it back." she said with narrow eyes. Artemis loved watching him flounder during their arguments. She loved how he blushed when he lost the debate to her. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Wally got a mischievous glint in his mossy green eyes.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take it back." he smirked.

Artemis was about to retaliate, but his super speed outmatched her reflexes.

Before she knew what hit her she was encompassed with strong, muscular arms. Artemis was pushing against him, her palms flat in hist chest but he held her in a tight bear hug. And then she realized she was _smiling_.

They rolled over on the couch and she giggled. Wally looked at her, stunned for a moment, but then a huge grin spread across his face.

He turned so that Artemis was laying on top of him and he brought his hand firmly to the small of her back. Artemis froze. Wally brushed his lips on her collar bone and she shivered involuntarily. He slowly brought his lips to her ear.

He whispered, "I still want my shirt back."

She stared at him with her grey-blue eyes. He searched hers with his impossibly green ones.

Artemis didn't know what had come over her. Just yesterday they had a mutual hatred for each other.

_"Maybe not hatred.."_ she mentally corrected herself.

They continued to stare.

She didn't try to stop him as he tentatively reached for her shirt. She didn't try to fight it when the material slipped off of her. She craved his touch.

Wally lay on his back with this beautiful woman on his chest. He had never been happier, but he also had never though this woman would be Artemis. Strangely, he noticed, that their bodies fit against each others perfectly.

The flimsy shirt slid silently to the floor. Now Artemis wore only her spandex shorts and plain green bra.

Only seconds had passed, though to the two teens the world spun in slow motion.

Both of their cheeks were flushed, though neither moved.

Wally slowly took his hand and placed it at the nape of the archer's neck.

Her eyes were apprehensive, yet willing.

Painfully slow, Wally brought his lips to hers.

The kiss started out slow and unsure, but morphed into a forceful and passionate one.

Wally snaked his arms tightly around her slim body, their hips pressed firmly together. Artemis wound her fingers into his red hair and her breathing came out ragged.

Wally's tongue ever so lightly brushed against her bottom lip and her lips parted in a rush of hot breath.

Somehow during this whole scene Wally's shirt had come to rest on the floor as well.

He carefully kissed around her jaw and she clutched him tighter.

Jealous that he seemed to be getting to have all the fun, Artemis decided to tease him. No one ever said a girl had to fight fair.

Artemis took her hands and slid them down his chest and he moaned. She kissed down his jaw and nipped his collar bone. He pressed himself more firmly against her. Smiling as she did it, Artemis trailed kisses down his chest and back up. Wally could hardly stand it. She moved back up him and her tooth gently grazed his earl lobe. Wally gasped ever so slightly.

He took her gently and they turned to more of a sitting position now and he kissed her tenderly. A burning passion behind every graze of their lips. Their tongues met in an intricate dance.

_"Why does he have to be so damn gentle." _Artemis thought to herself. She couldn't concentrate on the thought, though. Her head was swimming.

They were so preoccupied in their own activities that they didn't notice a particular ebony haired teen saunter into the living room.

"Havn' fun there?" he teased as he leaned casually against that kitchen table, as though this were perfectly normal.

The two of them broke apart with a gasp and their faces were stained impossibly red.

"Dude!" Wally yelled. What could he say?

Robin just stood there, smirking devilishly.

Artemis was, in a word, mortified. She grabbed the shirt that started it all, yanked it on, and fled from the room.

Wally watched as she ran. When he looked back, Robin was no where to be found. Man, Wally really hated when he did that ninja thing. Just then, an eerie laugh resonated through The Cave.

"Shit." Wally said, putting his head in his palms.

Later that night Wally shuffled through the dark halls. Artemis hadn't come out of her room since the incident.

Wally paused in front of Robin's door. He didn't bother to knock, and just walked right in.

Robin was sitting on his bed, mask off, cleaning his batarangs. He flicked his head up in surprise, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hey dude," He said before turning back to his cleaning.

"I need advice," Wally said with a pout on his face. He took a seat on the very edge of the bed.

Robin took his blue eyes off his work, setting down the batarangs, and moved so he was sitting next to his best friend.

"What's got you down Kid Depressed?" Robin asked in a light voice.

"Har Har," he deadpanned.

"Seriously, I can tell you aren't feeling the aster."

"I've just been thinking about earlier, is all."

"Ha, yeah, it looked like you had her pretty whelmed." he chuckled.

Wally shot him a death glare, but his pal just shrugged it off.

"I'm serious! I need girl advice." Wally nearly begged.

"Well, my friend, you have come to the right person for the job. Though, I never thought I'd have t be the one to tell you this..." Robin began

"Tell me what?" the red haired boy inquired.

Robin sighed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, when a boy and a girl like each other very much they-"

"Eew, sick dude! That's not what I meant! And you're like thirteen, how do you even know about that kind of stuff?" Wally said, disgusted.

"I'm not a baby." the raven haired boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I didn't come here for _that_ talk." Wally scoffed.

"Listen, here is what I think. You need to talk to her about this. See how she feels, and go from there. I may not be an expert on women, but I am good at figuring out situations." Robin advised.

Wally thought it over an nodded.

"Thanks bro," he said and clapped Robin on the shoulder.

Robin smiled mischievously and Wally left.

Wally continued down the hall. His mind was buzzing with troubled thoughts.

His feet carried him quicker than he though, and soon he stood in front of Artemis' door.

He knocked tentatively. There was no response, so he entered.

Artemis sat on her bed, knees tucked up to her chest, and she stared blankly at the wall. He saw the tiniest hint of moisture around her beautiful eyes.

"Hey," he said.

Her eyes flicked up at him for half a second before fixing themselves back at the wall.

"About earlier..." he began, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What about it?" she replied.

God, Wally loved her voice. It was so hoarse and sensual.

"How do you feel?" he asked lamely.

She averted her eyes from the wall and now bore them into his.

"Confused," she admitted.

He made his way across her room and sat on the bed with her.

"Why?"

"Well, in case you missed it Baywatch, yesterday we were bickering, per usual, and now everything is messed up. I'm not supposed to feel like this about you." she snapped.

"How exactly do you feel about me?"

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you? This whole thing is your fault!"

"My fault?" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah, _your_ fault. _You_ kissed _me._" she emphasized.

"Not like I heard you complaining." he muttered.

Artemis shoved his shoulder. A little to hard to be considered playful, yet still soft enough not to really hurt him.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked.

Before she could respond he caught her mouth with his and kissed her. Every unsaid word and unsure feeling was expressed in that kiss.

She looked up at him with stunned eyes.

"I think, frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Wally said with a smirk.

She sighed, and melted into his embrace.

Artemis was just leaning in to steal one last kiss, but then...

A camera clicked and and a certain voice yelled, "cockblock!"

The couple whirled around, seeing no one, but hearing a familiar cackle echo through The Cave.

"I'm going to killed Boy Wonder," Wally hissed through his teeth.

He took off at his fastest speed, leaving a grinning Artemis to her thoughts.


End file.
